


want it just like that, baby

by vinndetta



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bisexual Arin Hanson, Bisexual Dan Avidan, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Hair Kink, M/M, Reading Fanfiction, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: "Uh huh." Arin's face is unreadable as he puts down the phone on the table. "So you want me to treat you like a little slut, huh? Want me to bend you over and fuck you until you're screaming my name?"





	want it just like that, baby

**Author's Note:**

> this is, actually my first time writing smut, and like, finishing it, omg

Dan knows that the fanfiction exists. He doesn't really mind it, just knows that it's how the fanbase shows their love for them. He's not even bothered that people seem to enjoy the idea of him and Arin together, even though it's not something he really thinks about, ever. It'd be weird, honestly, if they were actually together.

He's really not bothered by it, but rather, he's actually sort of curious.

Dan isn't sure how he ends up here, but the page has completely loaded, showing the words that someone actually wrote and published online about the Grumps.

At first, he starts off simple. He reads a fic where he comforts Arin after a particularly hard level of some random game that's never mentioned. It's really cute and sweet, just a story about their wholesome friendship. That's the pure stuff that he really likes, that really touches his heart. 

He notices that most of the fics are about him and Arin, which is cool and all, but no one really seems to write about Barry and Kevin and Ross and Suzy, and all the rest of them that's been a Grump. He supposes that the Game Grumps are the popular part of the whole thing, the dynamic duo of Danny and Arin. The rest aren't prominent, so Dan guesses that the lack of the other Grumps in this fanfiction thing was probably due to that.

What he isn't expected for is the goddamn filthy things that people write about Dan and Arin. Granted, he's prepared for some raunchy stuff, seeing as once people start pairing people off in imaginary relationships, it's basically an internet rule to have some really naughty stuff on the internet.

Dan gulps. Geez, these stories are really dirty, playing off kinks that he'd never even thought of trying with Arin.

Well, until now.

Because as much as he wanted to just read these in a joking manner, he can't help but feel as if he's really a part of these stories. This fictional version of him that people write is sort of actually him, but he wonders what it's like to actually do that kind of stuff with his best friend.

Calling him Daddy, jesus.

Dan groans, putting his phone down. Aw, come on, dude. There's a reason he's made songs about his "no reason boner" and similar dick-related things. He's so weak when it comes to being turned on, his dick becoming erect at even the thought of anything sexual.

But, he really doesn't want to jerk off to porn of himself and his friend, no matter how desperate he is. Arin's his friend, damn it, but god, he doesn't know how to feel about wanting to know what that's like.

He's never really had a gay experience really. He's never really thought of guys in that way. Lots of guys go through that phase where they try out something gay and figure out whether it's for them or not, but he's never had that. He never thought that this phase, usually something you experience in your teens, is something that he would experience in his thirties. 

Because no matter how he tries to will his boner away, he can't help but wonder still how all of that would feel, having sex with his obviously straight married best friend.

Dan wants to scream, but doesn't want to alert Barry and have him run in on a frustrated Dan with a raging hard-on. 

Nope, that's a bad idea. (So was reading that fanfiction.)

-

He can't get it off his mind, and it's been several days. 

At night, he usually jerks off thinking about beautiful blonde women and their boobs, but the image of Arin can't seem to fade from his mind. He'll start thinking of boobs, and then his brain flashes an image of Arin sucking him off. Sometimes, if his brain is feeling particularly spiteful, he'll see Arin completely bottoming out inside him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Dan can't get those thoughts of fucking his best friend out of his head.

The worst part is that his body is actually responding positively to all this. 

No, actually the worst part is trying to go to work the next day and have to look his best friend in the face without feeling guilty that he had jerked off to that man's face the night before.

This is the absolute worst.

-

How do you tell your best friend that you are kind of, sort of, maybe curious about fucking him?

Well, first of all, you don't. That's the conclusion Dan comes to.

God, is he even gay? No, he's probably bisexual. God, he doesn't even know if this even means he has feelings for his best friend. He's too old to have a sexuality crisis, too old to be thinking _hey, maybe I do like guys_ when this is something he probably should have realized back in high school or some shit. 

Arin's never mentioned his sexuality, but he knows that the man is absolutely straight. Obviously he would be, with that gorgeous woman as his wife. He's regretting all of this, getting a crush and therefore ruining his friendship with his best friend.

-

Dan originally thought the biggest surprise in his entire life is when he finds out that he's sort of sexually interested in his best friend.

Now, he knows better.

It's definitely when while waiting on the Grump couch for the recording session to start, Arin walks in towards Dan and proclaims those two words that makes Dan gape at his friend.

"I'm bisexual."

Dan, to his credit, is so in shock that he doesn't even know what to say. The thoughts are scrambled in his head, the voices talking over each other in confusion. Dan slowly processes one thing that continuously rings through his mind: would he have a chance with Arin? 

No, that's ridiculous, his brain stops and spits out at him. He's happily married. Just because he's bisexual doesn't mean you can be a homewrecker.

"Cool," Dan manages to mutter weakly. His friend plops down on the couch next to him.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have started off our conversation with coming out."

"No, no, it's cool." Dan pretends to be very interested in the menu screen for some random video game that they're playing that day.

"Yeah, uh. Just wanted you to know." Arin reaches over Dan's lap to grab his controller, then leans back to start the game. 

God, he doesn't want to, but he knows his brain is saving that mental image of Arin's head near Dan's lap for future jerk-off material.

-

He makes a huge fucking mistake when he puts his phone down during the break between sessions to go to the bathroom. He resists the urge to jerk-off, telling himself that it would be very bad if he made a habit of masturbating in the office bathroom after spending time with his best friend. Besides, he's not even at a quarter chub, so whatever.

He walks back, sitting back down on the couch. Almost immediately, he can tell that something is off. His best friend seems smug, although he's not even saying anything to him. 

"Dude, uh. Wanna start the next session?" Dan questions. He's confused; usually Arin is the one who prompts it, but he's just sitting there with that smug look on his face, staring at Arin with those dark piercing eyes. He's not sure what to do about this, as Arin's not even moving. The recording is off, so whoever is going to edit this won't hear anything, so he's probably just going to chill until Arin gets into his right mind. He reaches towards his phone, not knowing what to-

Wait. Where's his phone?

"So, Dan, is there something you want to tell me?" Arin smirks, staring directly into Dan's eyes.

"Uh... no...?" Dan just hopes that that's the right answer, but he knows that it's definitely not as he sees Arin holding up Dan's phone, open to the browser app.

Oh god.

"Uh huh." Arin's face is unreadable as he puts down the phone on the table. "So you want me to treat you like a little slut, huh? Want me to bend you over and fuck you until you're screaming my name?"

Dan is taken aback by this, leaning back from his friend. "What? I..."

Arin smirks. "It's okay if you want that."

"What?" Dan's brain is unable to process what the fuck is happening, but Arin starts to crawl towards him on the couch, pushing Dan back until he's on his back with Arin on top of him. He can feel Arin breathing heavily on him, but all he can concentrate on is the way that Arin's eyes are trailing up and down his body, eye-fucking him. Arin looks like he wants to devour him, and Dan can barely hold back a groan. He can feel his dick responding to this heated situations, and he knows that Arin sees it, by the way that Arin's eyes glint as his eyes flicker down.

"Excited, Avidan?"

Despite the way that Arin seems to tower over him, Dan can't help but answer with a bit of sass. "Well, I have to know what to be excited for first."

"Come on, Daniel," Arin hisses out slowly, and Dan can feel how his dick reacts to his name being said like that on those sultry lips. "You know what you want, judging by the way that your little friend down there is acting from my words."

Before Dan can even think of a way to respond to that, Arin leans down to bite at Dan's neck. Dan lets out a large gasp and a whine shortly afterwards, whimpering at the way Arin sucks and bites at his neck. He knows that the marks will be there for a long while, as lasting proof of their filthy actions at that moment. 

"You're wearing too fucking much," Arin almost growls at him as he pulls at Dan's clothing.

"S-speak for your fucking self," Dan says as he complies, pulling off his shirt as fast as humanly possible. He thinks that it's very strange to let your friend see you strip as he pulls down his pants too (just in case).

"Don't speak that way to me, whore," Dan feels a shiver go down his spine at that word being spit at him so harshly. Both of them have used that word on their show a few times in a joking manner, but he never knew that being called that by his best friend in such a raunchy way would make him react like this. 

"You're the one who's going to be fucked like a slut." Arin takes off his shirt in a flash, immediately going back to pressing Dan against the couch, biting and kissing at Dan's sensitive skin. Dan thrusts up in shock as he feels a rough tongue trail over his nipple, not even registering the noises coming out of his mouth. At this point, he doesn't care what he says, probably a mixture of curses and moans.

Suddenly, he wonders if the Grump room is soundproof, or else the people that are currently in the office might hear something interesting that day. 

Dan's brought back to reality when Arin grinds against Dan. He can feel his dick begging to be touched, and he whines.

"Do you want this?" Arin whispers, voice much softer. Dan registers where he's at, about to be fucked in the Grump room by his best friend who he's been fantasizing about for weeks.

"God, fuck yes." Dan moans out. He knows how desperate he must sound, like a teenager with a impossibly high sex drive, but Arin seems to enjoy that answer as shown by the way that he presses harder against Dan's erection.

"So, what do you want?" Arin looks down at Dan with a hungry expression on his face. Dan's only response is a moan, unable to form actual words from the stimulation that he's getting from Arin. 

Evidently, Arin's not satisfied with that, because Dan suddenly finds that his hair is being pulled as Arin's face morphs into one of anger. Dan's skin tingles, his brain being overloaded with a beautiful mixture of pain and pleasure along with a tinge of fear.

"I'm sorry, I asked you a fucking question, you goddamn slut." Arin raises his voice, and Dan cowers.

"Y-you..." Dan musters out.

"Me what?" Arin growls.

"P-please, Arin, please f-fuck me." 

As soon as those words leave his mouth, Arin lets go of his hair and drags him away from the couch, throwing him onto the floor. Dan crashes into the carpet, not sure what's exactly going to come next. Dan sits up, feeling overwhelmed by the lack of stimulus. 

"Well? It's not gonna suck itself." Arin's voice makes him turn his head a bit to see Arin's cock right in front of him. Truth be told, he's never even gotten close to another man's dick, and now, there it was, right in front of his face. Arin must have pulled his cock out while Dan was busy processing why he was even on the floor.

"Come on, stupid whore, do I have to tell you every little thing to do?" Arin grabs Dan by the hair and presses his face to his cock. Dan blinks, and then opens his mouth obediently. To Arin's credit, he doesn't push Dan down, probably knows that he's not used to this kind of thing, never had experience with a dick before. Dan experimentally licks it with his tongue. It's not a bad taste, he thinks, as he wraps his mouth around the tip. As he hears a soft moan come from Arin, he goes deeper, trying out how it feels. He stops about halfway, feeling his mouth spread open to a point he didn't even know was possible. It's not exactly the most pleasant taste, but there's something appealing to it anyway.

He looks up at Arin, who immediately groans. "Look at you, such a little slut for me, so beautiful with your mouth wrapped around my cock."

In response, Dan tries to take Arin in his mouth deeper. It's not very effective, probably because Dan's an amateur and Arin's cock is fucking huge. Instead, Dan just decides to suck what he can and jerk off the part he couldn't reach with his hand.

Arin definitely isn't complaining, judging by the loud moan that escapes him. Dan feels the pressure of Arin's hand on his head grounding him; even though it's just there, not even pulling on his hair anymore, it keeps his head in that position, unable to move back too far. Not like he wants to anyway.

Dan feels like he's flying, soaring even, with every little noise that Arin makes. "God, Dan, yes," and even the slightest amount of praise makes him want to go farther, faster, harder, deeper with every bob of his head. When Dan starts to look back up with Arin with lidded eyes, Arin's own noises increase in both intensity and frequency. 

Suddenly, Arin's hand disappears and his mouth is being emptied. 

Dan whines in protest, but Arin doesn't seem to care. Arin walks briskly behind him, and then pushes Dan harshly in order to have him land on his stomach. Arin lifts Dan's hips up with little to no effort and Dan's cock twitches at the thought of Arin picking him up, throwing him on the bed, using him.

Dan hears a click, the sound of a bottle opening.

"Alright, slut, you ready to get filled by my cock?"

Dan can't even respond, just lets out a small whine, shaking his ass.

"God, Dan, you're so fucking eager, want me to fuck this ass," Dan lets out a high-pitched squeak at the sudden smack of his ass. "Want me to spread your legs and slam you like the cock slut that you are."

Dan feels the lube being poured over his ass, and he clenches his eyes. Okay, so maybe he's shoved a few fingers up in there out of interest, but he's never gone this far before. He doesn't even know what to do, just waiting to feel the pain of being stretched in a place that normally shouldn't be stretched. He feels one finger enter his ass, and it's not so bad. It feels like nothing, but the second finger makes him feel like everything just fucking burns.

"God, you're really taking in my fingers, you whore. All loose for me, mmm, I just want to pound that sweet ass."

Dan knows that Arin's exaggerating, but he can't help but let out a deep moan hearing those words come from Arin. His best friend, Arin, who's about to fuck him into the carpet here. God, this is what he's wanted all along, but never wanted to admit it, never could ask for it, never could even hope for it.

"P-please, please, yes, please, just fuck me. I want it, need it, need your cock inside me-"

"God," Arin mutters, smacking Dan's ass. "I knew you were a good little slut."

Three fingers, Dan thinks, or at least he thinks it's three fingers. At this point, everything's a blur, everything that he can feel is just a blob of stimulation everywhere.

"You ready?" Arin whispers gently.

That's when Dan remembers that this is Arin, the most important man in his life right now. Dan from a month ago never would have guessed this would happen, and would probably be grossed out by it. But this was current Dan, who fucking needed this like oxygen, wants to feel Arin's touches on his body for forever. Dan shivers and whines out a "Yes, god, please, Arin."

Arin kisses Dan's shoulder, which was a gesture that he didn't expect to come out of this intense moment.

Unfortunately, he can't bask in that gesture or think critically about it because Arin's slamming into him and all he can do is pant out moans and scream in both pain and pleasure. Arin's pinning him to the ground, and all he can see are the repeating patterns on the carpet as Arin's cock slams into him over and over again at a speed that he didn't even know was possible.

"Jesus, Dan, you feel so good," Arin groans. "So tight and warm..." Arin trails off, and he seems to have lost his ability to say much else.

Dan feels like he's been enveloped in the warmth that is Arin Hanson. He's being fucked by Arin as if their lives depended on it. It hurts so good, but maybe that's why; the pain itself just makes everything feel more real, more wonderful on the inside. He can't even see Arin's face, but wishes he could see the pleasure of Arin's face from his thrusts. Dan doesn't even know what he's saying, just a bunch of babbles filled with, "Fuck, yes, please, don't stop, don't stop, please, please, fuck!"

Then, Arin shifts slightly, then Dan sees white.

He thinks he screamed, but he's not sure. What he does know is that after a few thrusts in that spot, Dan feels a sticky substance on his stomach. He didn't even touch down there and he's already cum. 

"Jesus Christ, you got so tight- Oh god, Dan, fuck, I-"

Nothing has ever been close making Dan feel the same way as the feeling of Arin cumming into his ass, the white liquid filling him up inside. As Arin shifts away, taking his cock out (as Dan moans, clenching around something that isn't there anymore), Dan can feel the cum coming out of him slightly. Arin falls down right next to him on the floor, and they both lay there for a while, just letting each other breathe.

Dan moves so that he's facing Arin, who looks like he's dead tired from what they just did. 

Jesus christ. Who knew fanfiction would cause this to happen.

Arin shifts, sitting up to stare at Dan. He blinks.

"Uhm, you okay, dude?" Dan lets out a small laugh.

Arin's eyes look soft. "Are you okay? I did a lot to you."

Dan shakes his head. "No, I'm good."

"That's good."

There's a bit of an awkward silence.

"Dude, I can't believe we just fucked."

"This is like the follow up to the time you said, 'Bro, what if we just fucked one day?'"

Dan snorts.

"Okay, but honestly, that... was great."

"Yeah? Good. Wanna do it again sometime?"

Dan rolls his eyes.

"I read fanfiction once, then I end up fucking my best friend who later says he wants a second round."

"You started this." Arin gets up, cracks his back, then moves back towards the couch. "Now, come on, let's start the session."

Dan snorts. If Arin had just said that in the first place, none of this would have happened.

"Sure, dude, whatever you say, man."

**Author's Note:**

> please please give me feedback! i'd love to know what you think of this haha i'm not very??? well-versed in smut writing? so i'd love to see your opinion on it
> 
> kudos/comment if you enjoyed, please! :)))
> 
> i'm @vinndetta on tumblr, and my ko-fi is vinndetta if you'd like to support a broke college kid! thanks<3


End file.
